


Una vita in catene

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/wolfstar_scalata.html">La Scalata verso il Wolfstar, Livello 8: 01. Catene</a></p><p>Sirius aveva una balia che si occupava di lui e leggeva e rileggeva le stesse storie per lui anche dieci volte a sera, se il signorino Black lo pretendeva, James un padre che gli rimboccava le coperte con un bacio sulla fronte, Peter una mamma affettuosa che gli portava un ultimo bicchiere di latte ed un dolcino insieme alla buonanotte.<br/>Lui, quasi una settimana ogni mese, la sera, aveva le catene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vita in catene

Non è che a Remus  _piacesse_  rimanere in disparte: guardava i suoi compagni di stanza, ragazzini del primo anno come lui, come un vecchietto potrebbe osservare dei bambini; non si sentiva più intelligente, o più maturo, o chissà cos’altro: loro erano semplicemente…  _diversi_  da lui.  
Lo aveva capito molto molto bene durante il viaggio sull’Hogwarts Express, quando era entrato in cerca di un posto libero in uno scompartimento da cui uscivano proprio in quel momento, quasi sbattendogli la porta sul naso, una graziosa ragazzina dai capelli rossi ed un suo coetaneo dai lineamenti più sgraziati; quando ebbe varcato la soglia ed ebbe lanciato uno sguardo agli altri due occupanti, avrebbe voluto darsela a gambe: erano due ragazzi della sua età, ma emanavano una tale quantità di  _ego_  e carattere da farlo sentire miserabile.  
– Oh, ciao – salutò uno dei due, rivolgendogli un’occhiata curiosa da dietro gli occhiali tondi – Avevamo paura fosse  _brutta gente_  – continuò ridendo all’indirizzo dell’altro ragazzino.  
– Se aspettate i vostri amici, posso andare… – aveva risposto Remus, quasi augurandosi di venire messo alla porta.  
– Per carità – aveva ghignato l’altro ragazzino, spostando con nonchalance una ciocca di lunghi capelli neri – Più posti occupati, meno spazio per gli  _Snivellus_  ed il loro grosso e brutto naso!  
Lupin ebbe la certezza che si rivolgessero al ragazzo vestito di nero uscito poco, che sfoggiava un’appendice decisamente “importante”.  
– Su, siediti! – aveva proseguito quello con gli occhiali, un tono sbrigativo ma non scortese. Remus si era accomodato su uno dei sedili, cercando di non sembrare fuori luogo come si sentiva, e li ascoltò parlare dello Smistamento: i due dibattevano su quale Casa avrebbe avuto l’onore di accoglierli, se Griffyndor o Slytherin, e lui si sorprese a pensare che non suonavano arroganti, ma semplicemente  _convinti_  di quanto affermavano. Erano di sicuro figli di ottima famiglia, magari persino Pureblood, e trasudavano un tale fascino, pur nella morbidezza delle loro guance da poco più che bambini, che Lupin ne rimase ammaliato, in silenziosa ammirazione.  
– E tu? Dove pensi di venire smistato? – chiese il ragazzo con gli occhiali, che sembrava il più cordiale, o per lo meno quello con meno riserve ad attaccare bottone con gli altri; aveva l’aria di un figlio cresciuto nell’adorazione della sua famiglia, un qualcosa che trasudava dal suo sorriso sicuro e rilassato.  
– Ha l’aria da Ravenclaw – osservò l’altro, che invece malcelava un animo da signorino viziato e venerato, il classico figlio di buona famiglia, erede di una fortuna, a cui tutto era dovuto; però non sembrava particolarmente antipatico.  
– Ancora non so – aveva risposto Remus, cercando di sembrare sicuro la metà di quanto era invece terrorizzato – Però penso che Griffyndor sia… forte.  
– Bravo ragazzo! – asserì quello con gli occhiali – Allora forse saremo compagni di casa: mi chiamo James Potter. Quello lì, invece – proseguì, assestando un calcio amichevole all’altro – Dice che finirà a Slytherin, perché in casa sua vanno tutti lì: non ti sembra uno spreco?  
– I Black sono sprecati sempre e ovunque – aveva ghignato divertito l’altro ragazzino, rendendogli il calcio – Soprattutto quando si tratta di Sirius Black. Dovrebbero fare una casa appositamente per me, per essere perfettamente alla mia altezza.  
Lo aveva detto ridendo, ma con una sottile convinzione di sottofondo. Remus si era sentito fuori luogo più che mai, quasi schiacciato da due personalità del genere.  
Alla fine, decisamente incredulo, erano stati smistati tutti a Griffyndor e alloggiati nella stessa stanza, insieme ad un quarto ragazzino più simile a lui, Peter Pettigrew, timido e paffuto, ma decisamente più abile di lui nel farsi trascinare dall’ego mostruoso dei loro due nuovi compagni.  
Già dal secondo giorno, li vedeva ridere, James e Sirius a loro agio come pesci in un acquario nuovo di zecca, Peter stuzzicato e tiranneggiato come un fratellino minore, e lui seduto sul suo letto dietro alla barriera confortante di un libro.  
Non erano come lui, Remus lo sentiva a pelle e aspettava con terrore il momento in cui anche loro, che fino a quel momento lo avevano trattato come se fosse parte della squadra, se ne sarebbero accorti.  
Peter aveva l’aria paffuta di un figlio coccolato da una mamma protettiva: probabilmente era abituato a stare in cucina calda e accogliente con lei che sfornava torte, dolci e focaccine, un’immagine molto morbida e familiare.  
James era un leader naturale: se lo immaginava fare di testa sua anche in famiglia, davanti a genitori che ammiravano divertiti il modo in cui teneva loro testa senza arroganza, con la semplice sfacciataggine della sua sicurezza.  
Sirius era davvero un principino, futuro erede di una famiglia Pureblood, abituato a fare il bello e cattivo tempo: Remus si domandava se avesse mai sentito dire “no” al suo indirizzo, o se qualcuno avesse mai messo in discussione che la sua parola era legge.  
E lui? Che ci faceva, lì in mezzo?  
I suoi genitori lo amavano molto, lo sapeva, ne era sicuro: avevano ritagliato la loro esistenza su di lui, dopo quella notte di qualche anno prima, sul tentativo di offrirgli una normalità che non poteva più avere; niente liti, niente voce alta, niente che stiracchiasse la loro situazione già esile.  
Sirius aveva una balia che si occupava di lui e leggeva e rileggeva le stesse storie per lui anche dieci volte a sera, se il signorino Black lo pretendeva, James un padre che gli rimboccava le coperte con un bacio sulla fronte, Peter una mamma affettuosa che gli portava un ultimo bicchiere di latte ed un dolcino insieme alla buonanotte.  
Lui, quasi una settimana ogni mese, la sera, aveva le catene.  
La loro casa non era resistente come la Stamberga che il Preside aveva adibito per lui: non era sicuro che, dopo la metamorfosi, lui non sfondasse il portone della cantina, ai piedi della scala che portava al piano interrato; quando era più piccolo non lo aveva capito chiaramente, ma crescendo aveva compreso che il terrore più grande non era per il dolore, che poi passava, o per la paura della metamorfosi, ma quello di fare del male agli altri, ai suoi genitori e agli altri maghi che abitavano nei paraggi della loro casa. Le catene lo spaventavano, ma erano indispensabili: erano incantate, così che nulla potesse romperle, e gli impedivano anche di agitarsi troppo e farsi eccessivamente male.  
Le catene erano… buone. Ma, nella sua mente, anche lo spartiacque tra il suo mondo e quello degli altri, visto che lui la trasformazione non la ricordava, perché la sua testa diventava vuota, e quindi l’unica realtà tangibile della sua natura di licantropo, oltre alle ferite e ai lividi, erano le catene. Sua madre non riusciva ad accompagnarlo in cantina: era un rito solo suo e di suo papà, che aveva persino tentato di trasformarlo in un gioco, cercando di fargli passare in secondo piano la realtà orribile per non spaventarlo eccessivamente.  
Lì a Hogwarts non ci sarebbero state le catene, eppure Remus se le vedeva sui polsi sempre, quando si distraeva soprappensiero a guardare i suoi compagni di stanza: a volte, quando le maniche gli scivolavano giù per gli avambracci magri mentre si teneva il mento con le mani e veniva chiamato, scattava a nascondersi i polsi come se i bracciali graffiati e pesanti potessero essere visti dai suoi amici.  
– Ho freddo alle mani – aveva balbettato una volta, cercando di spiegare quella strana reazione, e nessuno sembrava essersi accorto del reale motivo.  
Eppure Remus sapeva che quelle catene erano lì.  
E ci sarebbero rimaste per sempre.  
  
~*~  
  
– Che hai lì?  
Remus non se n’era accorto, lì per lì: erano al terzo anno ed tornati ad Hogwarts da un paio di giorni dopo la fine delle vacanze.  
Lui era tutto intento a leggere uno dei libri nuovi che aveva ricevuto; era stato un Natale difficile, perché la luna piena era arrivata proprio a cavallo tra Natale e Capodanno, guastando le feste a lui e tutta la sua famiglia. In cambio, però, aveva almeno ricevuto dei regali in più, libri, maglioni e cioccolata che era riuscito a pressare a fatica nel baule, quando era ripartito.  
– Dove? – istintivamente era andato a sfregarsi il naso con una manica, sicuro di avere sbaffi di inchiostro o di cioccolata.  
– No, sui polsi. Che hai? – Sirius si era avvicinato curioso e Lupin si era accorto, troppo tardi, di aver lasciato scoperti gli avambracci.  
I suoi amici sapevano del suo “piccolo problema peloso” già da un po’: sapevano della metamorfosi, delle ferite, di tutto… ma non delle catene; quello non aveva voluto dirlo, non se l’era sentito: gli faceva pensare ad un mostro da fiaba, che va incatenato nella grotta per non fargli nuocere al prossimo. Perciò, quando si accorse che Black aveva notato i lividi e i tagli sui polsi, provocati dai tentativi del lupo di liberarsi durante le notti di luna piena, fece immediatamente per coprirsi.  
– Niente – aveva risposto, tirandosi su le maniche con uno scatto – Il… il solito.  _Quello_.  
– Però non mi sembrano graffi, sono più… segni, come quelli delle polsiere incantate che mia madre mette agli elfi domestici in prova, per distinguerli.  
– Se avessi passato le vacanze di Natale a fare l’elfo domestico in prova a casa sua, signorino Black, le mani ora probabilmente non le avrei più, vista la mia facilità a rovesciare le cose – aveva risposto Lupin, cercando di riprendere il controllo e riuscire spiritoso per allentare la tensione.  
– Speravo  _ti fidassi_ , ormai – rispose Sirius, mettendo su un broncio scocciato.  
– C’è una sottile differenza tra fidarsi e raccontare ogni singolo particolare sgradevole della propria esistenza – tentò Remus.  
–  _Cazzate_ , Moony. Siamo  _amici_ , è un dovere morale! Io non vi ho forse enumerato ogni singola ora di tormento post-pranzo-di-Natale a causa dei dolci che ho mangiato? Oh, quanti ne ho mangiati!  
– Ecco, appunto: è una cosa che solo tu puoi fare senza ritegno alcuno, non io. Anche perché non stiamo proprio parlando di indigestione da budini.  
– Qui il problema non sono i budini: è che tu  _non_  ti fidi.  
Quando Sirius metteva su quell’espressione, che sul volto di un adolescente avrebbe dovuto essere fuori luogo, visto che era la copia esatta di quella che doveva aver avuto da bambino, più o meno quattro anni, quando qualcosa non andava secondo i suoi piani, Remus di solito si divertiva, o sospirava spazientito. Quella volta, invece, complici il panico e l’irritazione di sentirsi messo con le spalle al muro solo perché Black non tollerava un “sono fatti miei” come risposta, Lupin si innervosì: non si rivolsero la parola per giorni e anche dopo, quando le cose si risolsero e tutto tornò come al solito, rimase quel non detto tra loro. Sirius non chiese più nulla, un po’ per orgoglio e un po’ perché, per la prima volta, aveva capito quanto Remus sapesse difendere strenuamente la sua privacy; Lupin tirò un sospiro di sollievo e tutto procedette bene per anni: ad Hogwarts non servivano le catene, il lupo aveva un’intera casa da distruggere a suo piacimento.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus J. Lupin sedeva nella sua camera da letto, quella che, da un paio di settimane, divideva con Sirius Black, in uno scassato appartamento di Londra; avevano finito la scuola e, fino a quel momento, tutto era filato liscio, anche perché le serate insieme a Peter, James e Lily erano tanto frequenti da rendere meno dolorosa la chiusura della parentesi di Hogwarts. Solo che quella era la prima luna piena fuori dalla Stamberga e da casa dei suoi, e il ragazzo era particolarmente nervoso: sentiva nell’aria l’odore del plenilunio, che acuiva i suoi sensi e tendeva dolorosamente i suoi muscoli, facendo scricchiolare le ossa; era irascibile e la convivenza in quel monolocale non propriamente ampio metteva a dura prova il suo scarso autocontrollo. Probabilmente sarebbe stato più tranquillo se non avesse dovuto togliere, dal fondo del baule in cui l’aveva seppellita, la scatola che conteneva le catene; erano sempre le stesse, indistruttibili malgrado i graffi e i morsi che erano stati inferti loro negli anni: aveva sperato di non rivederle più, quando era arrivato a Hogwarts e, con un sospiro di sollievo, le aveva occultate sotto una pila di calzini, sapendo che non sarebbero più servite.  
Con Sirius non c’erano mai stati veri segreti, né come amico prima, né come amante dopo, tranne quello: era ammettere che quello in cui si mutava, durante la luna piena, non era lui ma una bestia, cioè che  _lui_  era la bestia, che lo era sempre, anche quando non ne aveva le fattezze; glielo ricordavano le catene piene di graffi, promemoria di notti di cui non aveva ricordi razionali.  
– Remus! La cena! Stasera uova, se riesco a staccarle dalla padella, altrimenti… fish and chips al baracchino sotto casa? Eh?  
Poteva vederlo anche se, della sua disastrosa cena (Sirius aveva qualche problema con le uova. E con il formaggio. E l’olio. E con tutto quel che era infiammabile o potenzialmente  _incrostabile_ ), gli giungeva fin lì solo lo spaventoso odore di fritto bruciacchiato: di sicuro era chino sul fornello, picchiando con spietata malvagità una poltiglia gialla-tendente-al-marrone con la paletta per convincerla a staccarsi, facendo schizzare uovo e olio in ogni dove e graffiando irrimediabilmente la padella; eppure suonava felice, quasi scodinzolante nel proporre, per la terza sera di fila, pesce e patate fritte comprate ad un chiosco lì vicino come soluzione ai loro problemi. Con un mezzo sorriso, Remus accarezzò le pesanti polsiere di ferro e sospirò, alzandosi.  
– Sirius? – ignorò il disastro che giaceva sul pavimento della cucina, anche se sarebbe stato sufficiente a renderlo una belva assetata di sangue,  _senza plenilunio_ , in qualunque altro momento.  
– Ci sono, ci sono! – esclamò serafico Black, assestando qualche altro colpo alla padella – Devo solo… se ‘sti bastardi  _scendessero_ …  
– Sirius?  
– È il momento topico, Moony, non distrarmi!  
– Pad, io non mangerei quella roba per nessun motivo, tranne che per un tentativo,  _molto doloroso_ , di suicidio. Perciò, smetti di distruggere quella padella, butta tutto nel secchio e ascoltami.  
Black si arrese ed abbandonò l’impresa, voltandosi sconsolato: Remus nascose istintivamente le catene dietro la schiena, come per ritardare quel momento – Dobbiamo parlare.  
– Lo sapevo – gemette l’altro, lasciandosi cadere affranto su una sedia – Mi lasci, vero?  
– Cosa?!  
– Mi lasci perché  _le dannate uova mi odiano_! – gemette Sirius, sconvolto.  
– No, no, non c’entrano le uova – rispose Remus, tentando di riprendere il controllo della situazione – C’entro io, c’entra… il mio piccolo problema peloso.  
– … Anche lui odia le uova?  
– Padfoot, chiudi quella bocca  _un minuto_! – gemette Lupin, sedendosi sull’altra sedia – Non hai pensato a come fare con un licantropo in questa casa?  
– Come ad Hogwarts, no? Io divento cane, tu rimani tranquillo ad azzannare me e al mattino siamo felici, tranquilli e pieni di lividi.  
– Qui non siamo nella Stamberga, Sirius – sospirò Remus – Possiamo insonorizzare la stanza, ma distruggerei tutto e dubito che quella porta possa resistere a più di qualche zampata; ragion per cui… ecco – e gli porse le catene – Sono a prova di lupo, basta fissarle al muro con un incantesimo di adesione permanente; certo, non sono un bello spettacolo, per gli ospiti, ma pensavo che potremmo appenderci su qualcosa, che so, una tenda…  
– Una tenda su un muro?  
– Beh, con  _qualcosa_  dovremo nasconderle! Piuttosto, sono incantate in modo da poter essere rimosse solo da chi le ha chiuse, ergo, dovrai pensarci tu.  
Sirius rimase qualche istante ad osservare il cupo riverbero delle catene – Erano quelli i segni che avevi sui polsi quando tornavi da casa? – Remus, sorpreso che ancora se ne ricordasse, annuì – Perché non me l’hai mai detto?  
– Mi vergognavo – rispose l’altro, stringendosi nelle spalle – Essere un licantropo era già un segreto sufficientemente umiliante da confessare, aggiungere che dovevo essere incatenato come un mostro da circo non era meglio.  
– Non è  _essere un mostro_ …  
– Padfoot?  _Sì_. E tu lo sai. Quindi non rendere le cose più… umilianti di così, per favore.  
C’era una zona d’ombra in Remus, Sirius lo aveva sempre capito, anche se non avrebbe saputo delimitarne i confini; quando si affrontava non tanto la licantropia, ma il rapporto che Moony aveva con il lupo, gli sembrava di trovarsi sull’orlo di un burrone a guardare giù, in un baratro oscuro e senza fondo. Il problema era che, in quei casi, era proprio Lupin ad aiutarlo a capire le cose, ed si era convinto che, convivendo loro due da soli, dopo la scuola, come una coppia  _vera_ , adulta, non come due ragazzini, le cose sarebbero cambiate. Guardò il luccichio sinistro delle catene, i graffi, e pensò a quante notti Remus aveva passato da solo, nel buio, incatenato ad un muro, a gridare e tremare di paura per se stesso.  
Scelsero un angolo della camera da letto, facilmente occultabile dietro all’armadio – spostandolo si bloccava ogni possibilità di accesso decente al letto, ma nessuno dei due prevedeva di utilizzarlo durante il plenilunio; Sirius fissò le catene al muro, misurando la giusta posizione, e poi rimise a posto il mobile, soddisfatto.  
– Vista la tragica dipartita delle mie uova… vado al chiosco sotto casa? – propose, con un buon umore che colpì Remus come un pugno.  
– Non ho fame. Domani c’è la luna, non mi sento bene.  
_Toglimiti da davanti, o ti sbrano così, mentre sono ancora umano._  
Sirius non aveva la minima capacità di comprensione nei confronti dell’umore altrui: non ci riusciva proprio, era qualcosa al di là delle sue possibilità; in compenso, la Natura lo aveva fornito di un sesto senso in grado di fargli evitare la morte, quando questa giungeva imminente, come in quel momento. Per sua fortuna, quell’istinto si palesò in quel momento e, con un sorriso a metà tra il terrorizzato ed il mortificato, lasciò libero il campo. Remus si sdraiò a letto il più in fretta possibile, tirandosi le coperte fin sotto il mento, nella speranza di farsi trovare già (fintamente) addormentato per quando Black avrebbe tentato di nuovo di avere un dialogo con lui.  
Non chiuse occhio, ovviamente, ma continuò a passare da uno stato di dormiveglia all’altro per tutta la notte, ritrovandosi con un corpo pesante come un macigno quando le prime luci dell’alba iniziarono a filtrare dalla saracinesca che Padfoot non riusciva  _mai_  a chiudere decentemente; trovarsi i raggi del sole negli occhi che bruciavano dopo una notte di quasi veglia gli rese la rabbia della sera precedente. Il cerchio alla testa gli impedì di alzarsi subito come avrebbe voluto, perciò si girò nervosamente, in attesa di decidersi a chiudere le dannate imposte; quel movimento mosse il materasso più di quanto avrebbe voluto e, proprio mentre Lupin ribolliva di furia sorda, sentì il suo compagno appoggiarsi a lui: era ancora nel dormiveglia, di sicuro, perché non lo stava neanche toccando davvero, ma era solo un calore gentile contro la schiena, e la mano che gli poggiò sul braccio era tiepida e gentile come una carezza. Gli venne il magone al pensiero di quel che sarebbe successo quella notte e quindi si finse malato tutto il giorno, ignorando ogni tentativo di Sirius di strappargli anche solo una parola.  
  
~*~  
  
Quando Black tornò dal lavoro quella sera, lo trovò in camera da letto, seduto nel groviglio delle sue catene.  
– Oh – esclamò, sorpreso – Pensavo… insomma, è appena iniziato il tramonto.  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle – Meglio portarsi avanti.  
– Beh, pensavo – rispose l’altro, grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato – Insomma, magari volevi cenare.  
– Per vomitare tutto sul pavimento? Ne farò già abbastanza di casino, non preoccuparti.  
Con un gesto stanco e stizzito, Lupin gli porse le catene – Vorrei poterlo fare da solo, ma non è possibile, perciò…  
Sirius si inginocchiò e prese una delle polsiere, soppesandola nella mano, senza guardarlo.  
Gli faceva schifo, pensò Remus. Schifo e paura, ecco cosa. Un conto è sapere che vai a letto con una persona che,  _quando non la vedi_ , diventa un mostro; un conto è incatenarla come la bestia che è e dover rimanere lì a guardarla mentre si trasforma.  
Non poteva biasimarlo, in fondo.  
– Puoi andartene, se vuoi.  
Sirius sollevò lo sguardo, sorpreso – Dove?  
– Fuori. Dopo che mi hai incatenato puoi uscire. Che so, puoi andare al pub con James e Peter, o a trovare Lily, o che so io… non sei costretto a stare qui.  
– Non ti seguo – rispose Black, sconcertato – Perché dovrei?  
– Vuoi rimanere a guardare il mostro che si trasforma? – esclamò l’altro, con una voce a metà tra la rabbia ed il pianto – Non ti sono bastati i film horror babbani che hai visto con James l’estate scorsa?  
– Non sapevo che prima di diventare Moony iniziassi a straparlare – rise Sirius – Insomma, ad averlo saputo prima… anche le catene, in effetti, potevano…  
– Per te è tutto un gioco, vero? – sentiva una vena pulsare sulla gola e preferì tenere chiusa la bocca, limitandosi a porgere i polsi scoperti.  
Con sua sorpresa (conoscendo l’animo irritabile di Patfoot), sentì l’altro ragazzo prendergli una mano con la stessa delicatezza di quella mattina nel dormiveglia: si volse appena in tempo per vedere le labbra del suo amante posarsi sul polso, prima di cingerlo con il ferro e fare lo stesso sull’altro braccio; rimase immobile, con gli occhi talmente sgranati, mentre Sirius armeggiava con la prima delle cavigliere, che sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime che non riuscivano a traboccare. L’ultima catena si strinse come una carezza e lui rimase immobile ad osservare Black, che si protese su di lui per baciargli la fronte, asciugando le lacrime in silenzio.  
– Pad… – balbettò.  
– Cosa?  
– Mi dispiace…  
– Fa niente. O, e per la storia che non prendo mai sul serio le cose… è vero. Perché sinceramente, quando ho visto le catene ho pensato – abbassò la voce, sussurrando direttamente nel suo orecchio – Che è uno spreco usare questa roba solo qualche giorno al mese, no?  
Remus diede uno strattone alle catene, tentando di stringergli le braccia attorno al collo, e lo serrò in una morsa d’acciaio, limitandosi ad ascoltare il loro respiro; la luce rossa fuori dalla finestra iniziò ad affievolirsi sempre più e allentò la presa, lentamente – Forse è il caso – farfugliò, sentendosi confuso come poche altre volte.  
– Oh, giusto – convenne Black, allontanandosi per mutare in cane.  
– Un’ultima cosa – disse Lupin, trattenendolo: rimase un istante ad osservare il suo compagno e poi, insieme ad un sorriso, gli sfuggì – Per la storia delle catene… vediamo se riesci a convincermi.  
– Sarò  _molto_ convincente – rispose Sirius, e il suo ghigno mutò in pochi attimi nel naso umido di Padfoot.  
Quella notte la trasformazione gli fece meno male del solito e… beh, per la prima volta trovò una motivazione per non odiare le sue catene.


End file.
